projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Craftian general election, 1945
} | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | George Phillipson | Deng Guanlong |- ! align="left"|Party | Labour | Communist |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 2 February 1945 | 2 March 1945 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Central Hills (won seat) | Berhardsson (won seat) |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | 40 seats, 79.36% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 52 | 11 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 52 | 29 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 119,485 | 43,315 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 64.88% | 23.52% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 64.88% | 55.84% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- ! ! Third party ! Fourth party |- | | | |- | | width="33%" | width="33%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | George Deed | Thomas Ralph |- ! align="left"|Party | Free Trade | Country |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 17 September 1944 | 8 March 1945 |- ! align="left"|Leader's seat | Contested Bonestan (lost) | Did not stand |- ! align="left"|Last election | New party | New party |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 1 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 9,245 | 7,311 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 5.02% | 3.97% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 5.02% | 3.97% |- | colspan="3"| ---- |- | colspan="3" align="center"| |- | colspan="3" align="center"|Craftian Provincial Parliament after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"| | align="right" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"| | align="right" style="width: 25%"|George Phillipson Labour |} The first free general election in Craftia since 1890 was held on Saturday, 31 March 1945 to determine the members of the inaugural Provincial Parliament of the new Province of Craftia. The incumbent (before 1 February 1945) left-wing Communist Party of Craftia government, led by interim leader Deng Guanlong, was resoundingly defeated by the new centre-left National Labour Party, led by leader George Phillipson, ending 53 years of Communist rule. Under the first-past-the-post system, the Labour Party won 52 of the 65 new electoral districts (exactly four fifths of the legislature), while the Communist Party won 11. In addition, one Free Trade Party candidate and an independent were elected. Labour's proportion of seats, a record for any free election held in Craftian history, has yet to be exceeded, and will likely remain unbroken due to Craftia's modern proportional election system. Results Legislative Assembly } | align="left"|National Labour Party | align="right"|119,485 | align="right"|64.88 | | align="right"|''New'' | align="right"|52 | align="right"| 52 |- | | align="left"|Communist Party of Craftia | align="right"|43,315 | align="right"|23.52 | | align="right"| 55.84 | align="right"|11 | align="right"| 29 |- | | align="left"|Free Trade Party | align="right"|9,425 | align="right"|5.02 | | align="right"|''New'' | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Country Party of Craftia | align="right"|7,311 | align="right"|3.97 | | align="right"|''New'' | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|4,807 | align="right"|2.61 | | align="right"| 2.34 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|184,163 | colspan="2"| | ! align="right"|65 | |} }} }} Legislative Council } | align="left"|Communist Party of Craftia | align="right"|38,785 | align="right"|21.06 | | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 | align="right"|7 |- | | align="left"|Non-Partisan Group | align="right"|15,764 | align="right"|8.56 | | align="right"|2 | align="right"|6 | align="right"|8 |- | | align="left"|Democratic Alliance | align="right"|11,216 | align="right"|6.09 | | align="right"|1 | align="right"|3 | align="right"|4 |- | colspan="3" align="left" style="background-color:pink"|'Total for pro-Minean camp' | align="right" style="background-color:pink"|'65,765' | align="right" style="background-color:pink"|'35.71' | style="background-color:pink"| | align="right" style="background-color:pink"|'6' | align="right" style="background-color:pink"|'13' | align="right" style="background-color:pink"|'19' |- | rowspan="3" style="background-color:lightgreen;border-bottom-style:hidden;"| | | align="left"|National Labour Party | align="right"|99,872 | align="right"|54.23 | | align="right"|8 | align="right"|2 | align="right"|10 |- | | align="left"|Free Trade Party | align="right"|12,468 | align="right"|6.77 | | align="right"|1 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|1 |- | | align="left"|Country Party of Craftia | align="right"|2,044 | align="right"|1.11 | | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 |- | colspan="3" align="left" style="background-color:lightgreen"|'Total for pro-democrats' | align="right" style="background-color:lightgreen"|'114,384' | align="right" style="background-color:lightgreen"|'62.11' | style="background-color:lightgreen"| | align="right" style="background-color:lightgreen"|'9' | align="right" style="background-color:lightgreen"|'2' | align="right" style="background-color:lightgreen"|'11' |- | colspan="2" | align="left"|Other | align="right"|4,015 | align="right"|2.18 | | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 | align="right"|0 |- ! align="left" colspan="3"|Total ! align="right"|184,163 | colspan="2"| ! align="right"|15 ! align="right"|15 ! align="right"|30 |}